The Boy in the red snow
by Neverknowsbest15
Summary: Crazy crossover with astory i've written my self ff virgin so please be kind to me!


Boy in the red snow

By: Cheyenne Cherise Deago

7/28/11

CHAPTER 1

Red boots. Silver lining. . . . . . . . . . . . . 'Kinda.

As Ellie slowly creped down the narrow hall way she saw a flicker of orange light in her side view.

She turned towards it.

''Salvation'' She thought as she ran towards the dimly lit room.

She smiled broadly as walked into the room. (I'm safe) she thought

(I WIN!) Suddenly, a low menacing chuckle sounded from the far end of the room.

Ellie jumped. She knew the voice. As Ellie turned towards the familiar voice, a voice

she thought had long been silenced by her; herself.

''Well then Ere wa Chan , it seems to me that your at the end of your rope.' The Voice Said. Ellie froze.

It sounded like a small child, But more mature. Wise beyond a child's years, And very, very angry.

Ellie swallowed. She knew she was done for. ''S...SSSSSSSEMPAI?'' The Voice cackled.

''Oh! So you do remember who I am! I was starting to wonder if you'd forgotten our deal underclassman.

'' Suddenly, she tripped over a fallen chandelier.

Feeling trapped she tried to move at the very least crawl away from the reached upperclassman.

But only way to freedom was to gain her Sempai's trust.

Something that was long with the winds of time and blood of fallen warriors.

''You know how much I hate lying KOHAI!'' The Voice yelled. Ellie shook where she stood.

''I never mint for you to get hurt Sempai. Things just got out of hand I-''

''THAT'S A LIE!'' The Sempai yelled. Launching herself from the shadows onto Ellie.

Clamping her tiny thin fingers around her neck and began to press.''

YOUR A LIER! LIER! LIER! LIER!'' Sempai screamed. The high pitch made the windows shudder.

(Eh. so loud.) thought Ellie. (I must find a way out of here. Alive or dead. I will not lose to Sempai!)

Ere wa shot up in to the air. Her sempai clinging to her neck. She tore her hands away from her throat and swung her into the air.

Watching as her small frame hit the wall. Unmoving. Ellie strolled out of the door smiling. She knew Sempai was not dead.

And she knew that once sempai awakes that she will be on the run once more...But for the moment any way, she was safe.

''Finally! I'm finished!''

Deep in a small secluded wooded area, in a snowy, rainy, cold and all around nasty weather magnet of a town in New York.

lived a young girl of 15 years. At the moment she was jumping around in her room doing a celebratory dance.

She was not what you would call ''normal'' but she was brillant. She had a unique sense of humor.

Her name was Kiowa. Kiowa Yukai Kenji

She lived in a large, drafty attic that was made into a room just for her.

As far as looks go. She was unique in that department as well.

Kiowa was tall and had wiry mescals like a spokes person for exercise equipment that doesn't work as well as it says.

She had long legs and long arms that were covered in freckles and peppered lightly with scars.

Her hair was a deep jet black shrouding her shoulders in a starless night brightened only with a long silver strike that looked like a metro in the night.

She had large eyes that seemed captivating, like a hypnotist watch. They were to different colors.

A gift given to her by her father.

One eye was hazel at all times. while the other was always a different color. At the moment, it happened to be electric blue.

Her face was heart shaped and perfectly sympatric.

She had long nails on one hand and bitten nails on the other.

And dark inky shadows on her arm from a fight she had with a boy in the neighborhood earlier.

She had beaten him up for calling her

a ''Chinky gothic freak.'' Now be fair she had called him a' stupid teenage waste of space loser who's only purpose in life is to produce useless eaters'', but she mint it in a nice way.

But the boy was purposely trying to anger her, after hearing about her bad temper from a "friend" of her's.

He wonder what type of reaction he'd get from her.

As expected, she snapped like a twig. It took her mom, dad, and half of the town police force to get her of the kid.

Her light russet skin and Chinky eyes had been the wonder of all the

racists professors in her school. The principal called Kiowa into the office her first day saying that she must wash the dye out of her hair .

He still refuses like everyone else the town besides her parents that her strike and eye color is natural.

Everyone often openly to whole class rooms even , wondered if she cheated on the entrance examinations to get into

François K. Lander Nell High School of Business and Science.

The 6''5 teen with freckles and a blurry past must be up to no good.

Kiowa scowled at her story she had just typed.

Yanking the paper quite harshly out the ancient typewriter.

She had found the first day her and her parents moved into the old castle like house

The seller of said house said that she wasn't sure where it came from but she could have it if she wanted It.

She did want it. Even though she had a laptop and always new models of every gadget her dad whipped up in his mind.

she still wanted something a little more traditional.

She was happy with her typewriter her dad made a few modifications so it would run on printer ink.

Needless to say, she had a souped up dude magnet.

So she wasn't mad at the typewriter.

She was mad at the person she would have to turn the paper in to.

Professor Phash. He was a dirty old scoundrel.

He always tried to find was to fail her.

He in her opinion was a rotten nasty old toad with no other goal in life but to make hers hell.

And this week he asked for something ridiculous. A story.

Of any make or modal and good enough to be read to and judged by a class.

Not reading is an automatic fail with no make ups and a phone call home.

Kiowa hated phones calls home.

Her mom always looked like some type of fairy tale beast whenever some one from school calls about her.

Her dad never answers because he's embraced of his English.

He grew up in a small town in Japan.

He never noticed his accent until a rude neighbor pointed it out at a PTA meeting.

Kiowa's mother Leah on the other hand was never embraced about anything.

She was a sweet short native American woman with a stern voice she only used when she thought it was necessary.

Kiowa's dad Harima was a little more reserved than his wife.

But he was much more creative and much more lax with rules.

He was a C.E.O. of a large tech company.

He ran with his friends from school he likes to build more then anything else and he want Kiowa to become an inventor like him.

Kiowa would rather eat rusty nails & lemon juice.

Her mother works at the company also sketching designs for new products and keeping an eye on the compaction.

She wants nothing more than for Kiowa to be come a designer.

Kiowa would rather sit on a wasp nest.

Sitting back down in her fluffy panda chair, Kiowa looked over what she wrote. She loved it. Which means Prof. Phash would hate it.

She didn't care at this point. Pass or fail, she knew more than the whole town combined.

All she wanted was to get something to eat.

Kiowa usually made her own food, but if one of her parents had a day off they would cook her something and eat at the table with her.

Today, Kiowa's dad had the day off.

Kiowa loved when her dad cooked to be honest her mom had no idea how to make Asian anything.

Sometimes, she even messed up rice.

And to be honest, Kiowa liked Asian food better than western.

It was just a prefence thing. Not a huge deal right?

While Kiowa's dad gathered ingredients for miso soup from the refrigdirator.

Kiowa went around the house to empty the trash bins and take the can to the curb.

Her dad had a ready taken the recyclables.

With a sigh Kiowa made her way down the stairs.

Pausing only to pet the head of her chameleon Colors and to slide on her heavy snow boots.

Looking out on the snow covered plain Kiowa wonder what the weather would be like tomorrow.

Walking as fast as she can in the knee deep nastiness, she makes her way to the large green trash can.

Chapter 2 :

People die if they are killed. . . . . . . Sometimes.

On the other side of the road, a large, white, windowless van came to a complete stop in front of the Kenji residence.

Two men got out of both sides of the van.

One was wearing all black, his eyes were beady and rat-like.

He had a calculating air about him.

like he was secretly planning your destruction whilst thinking about what flavor of tea he would make when he finished.

His partner was the opposite. He had a sicken euphoric air about him.

As if a third world war could break out in front of him and he would be the one passing out party favors.

The overly happy one turned to his partner. ''Moringa! dump him here!'' cheerfully pointing at the wide lawn.

Ruffling the shorter man's hair and straighten his white suit jacket.

Moringa sighed he hated working under this American idiot but he really didn't have much say in the matter.

'' With all due respect James-Sama, I do not think this is a good place. I mean, why here?

If we keep going there is a river where no one will see us. This is the front side of someone's house!''

The man in the white suit rolled his eyes. Of course the foreigner didn't understand his brillant plan.

Moringa has been doubting his smartness all day now it is time to teach the man a lesson or two.

''One : I'm in charge here and If I say something that means we will do it even if your foreign ways don't adhere to it!

Two: This is called a front yard. Not ''the front side of someone's house.''

you can't just come along and change things just because you don't under stand them.

'' Moringa stopped listening to his boss's lectering and went to the back of the van.

As he opened the doors a tall boy looked up at him.

His bright, mischivious lime eyes staring into Moringa's flat, irritated brown ones.

'' Oi, Mori-Chan why did we stop? I thought we were going to the river?''

The shirtless boy hopped out the back of the van. His cocky grin and sarcastic voice made Moringa angry.

(who does this brat think he is? He's a hostage but he's been jabbering like he's in on the plan.

I really can't stand any more of these people.

I honestly can't take this nonsense on more second! I feel like my I.Q. just dropped 10 points!)

The kid looked at Moringa and flashed him a smile. '' Don't worry Moringa-Kun, things well work out for you, I promise.''

The boy then proceeded to give him a thumbs up and sling the rope they had tie him up with on to a near by tree.

Moringa's eye twitched. This kid, the bane of his existence, the cause of his moping from day one,

was giving him words of encouragement.

''Hey! Moringa! Don't make me have to fire you for fraternizing with the enemy.''

James yelled . Walking around the van and dragging the hansom youth by the arm. The boy looked at him.

'' Ah trader to the a.l.i.c.e how are you now that your working for the people who raided your home and killed your parents?

James looked the boy all signs of his light airy persona gone.

''Never better. I am high ranking assai now, now I have more power than I ever imagined. What about you? Guarder of the cowards?''

The boy smirked. '' I'm dating your sister.'' The boy laughed as he watched James's face pale.

'' She quite sweet thing, in fact I think I might marry her.

Tell me, James, do you like the title you have now?

Or do you think ''Uncle'' would fit you better?''

James howled with anger, the boy howled with laughter. Ducking away from the punch aimed at his head.

He closed his eyes and stood silently taunting his attacker.

He focused all of his energy, and compressed it within making a long cat of nine tails appear in his right hand.

James stared. He'd never seen anyone do that before. '' Like it? It's new. Just the punishment for a perv like you.'' The boy howled.

(There was no way this brat could summon that kind of power by him self.) James thought viciscously.

He REFUSE to believe that some kid could be better than him.

He barked out a harsh, insane laugh, his carefully constructed mask cracking like a criminal under pressure.

'' Did that stinking ropes woman teach you her tricks? '' He asked bloodlust rising in his core.

I thought that hag would have gone already with the way I beat her.'' The kid craned his neck at the knifeWheelder.

''Enn-Tono, has taught me nothing but how to release my energy in small amounts. The rest has always been me.''

James stirred (lies! lies! Lies! I will not listen to this insolent boy any longer.)

He gather his energy and released his heart weapon. A knife. Not much but it would have to do.

He ran at the boy a forced the weapon into his flesh. Only to feel the white hot burn of the nine tails on his back.

''You really should practice your timing I mean come on I was wide open this whole time and now you decide to at-''

All of a sudden, the boy gasped in pain Moringa had shot him in the side with a sedative.

The kid was paralyzed in a nailing position on the ground.

'' James-Sama, the paralysis will only last a moment. You must do this quickly.''

Moringa said in a hollow voice he really did not want to be here but then again it's not like he has a choice in the matter.

''Hey! where do you get off telling me what do!'' Moringa pushed his boss to the side. ''If you wish to live, give me your name''

The boy look up at Moringa, Glaring .

''My name is Jeremiah I use to be a bull frog.'' The boy said in a cocky tone. Moringa snarled at the stupid comet.

Lifting his hand in an attempt to slap the boy, James stopped his hand.

Feeling as though he was missing out on all the fun. He told Moringa to move.

Moringa craned his neck at the boy. ''You annoy me.'' -slash- All of a sudden the boy cried out in pain his body unmoving.

''Morinaga! now is not the time for your foolish games!'' Morinaga looked at James.

Who had just fatally wounded our cocky male protagonist with his signature Burning Blade move.

'' JUST LET ME-'' Moringa covered James's mouth. ''You are much to loud. Do you want us to get caught, James-Sama?''

Moringa turned back to The Boy with a face of exasperation (why do I put up with this crap? I'm a high ranking officer!)

He cleared his throut.''Sir, if we torture the boy into unconsisness we won't be able to collect the information we need.''

The boy looked up at Moringa, (this smug parentless jerk.

Is really milking this thing for all it's worth huh? Well two can play at that game.)

''So do you really want to know what I know hmm?

You think you can handle it nii-chan? My life has been hard.

Death is welcome.

I would rather die than single handedly bring around the death of my own people.

Honestly, there is nothing. in this world that I would enjoy more than beating you both into a pulp.

But that wouldn't solve anything. I am Tayuke. And I am the Guarder of a.l.i.c.e and my power limited.

I've laughed. I've cried. I've scared and have been scared. I've loved and fulfilled my purpose to my queen.

Like a pawn on a chess board.

I give up

and sacrifice myself.

for the cause and for the rush of the fight.''

Moringa watched as the paralyzed boy to fight the drug. First moving his arms, then his legs.

Slowly getting up.

''But the sad thing is.

No matter how hard I try.

No matter what I give up.

No matter who is ripped from my grasp bloody and broken.

I still have to deal with Moringa and Baka-Chan. Hear about their families. Praying for their deaths.''

Tayuke stood.

walking toward Moringa.

Slowly placing his hands over his heart, closing his eyes.

''Great pain makes great sorrow, people die if they are killed.

Time moves slow for those who offend.''

Moringa took a fighter's stance staring directly into the face of his challenger.

Tayuke looked up.

''Come. Attack me. Let the cycle continue.''

Moringa cocked his head to the side staring at Tayuke. ''Aren't you going to give up? You said your self that this only causes pain.''

Tayuke laughed. '' Ahh~ Of course , I did say that didn't I say didn't I?''

Tayuke sighed under his breath slow moving his muscles in place.

''But if you thought I was going to ''give up'' you are sadly mistaken.''

Moringa braced him self for attack, only to then come to the realization that he couldn't move .

''What...What have you done to me!'' He yelled slow beginning to kneel at the feet of his attacker.

''It's called ''role reverse'' if a Class H fighter like me is in any trouble what so ever,

I can use my power to throw my attacker's last attack against them.

So what goes around literally goes back around to them.'' Tayuke said.

Watching understanding sink into the hard planes of his targets face.

''Your rubber and I'm glue huh?'' Moringa spat angrily at Tayuke

::This was all wrong::. he thought, ;;this is not what was suppose to happen.

Tayuke walked forward, slowly pulling at his heart weapon. A large sword,


End file.
